Mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc.) provide a variety of ways for users of these devices to communicate, such as telephone calls, electronic mail (email), and text messages. Mobile devices may enable a user to keep a list of contacts, some of which are more actively used than others. While a user may intuitively know which contacts are used most frequently, mobile devices typically do not provide an interesting way to visualize a user's communication pattern for multiple contacts.